The objective of the 2nd International Conference on Cellular Engineering is to present recent advances in the emerging area of cellular engineering science and technology, i.e. the application of engineering principles and methods to problems arising out of molecular and cell biology. The conference will span the spectrum from basic research to commercial applications. Participants will include biologists, biomaterial scientists, and engineers and both academic researchers and people from industry. The First International Conference on Cellular Engineering was sponsored by the International Federation for Medical and Biological Engineering (IFMBE) and was held at the University of Keele in Stoke on Trent in the United Kingdom. This proposed 2nd International Conference on Cellular Engineering also is sponsored by IFMBE and will be held August 19-22, 1995 in LaJolla, California, hosted by the Institute for Mechanics and Materials on the University of California, San Diego campus.